


Part IV : Los Kalteneckers

by Paquerette_San



Series: 'Til the fire nation attacked - French [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Airbender Pidge, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Earthbender Hunk (Voltron), Firebender Keith (Voltron), Gen, Mutual Pining, OC's free form, Pro-Bending, Waterbender Lance (Voltron)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paquerette_San/pseuds/Paquerette_San
Summary: Avec le besoin de trouver de l’argent pour le groupe, Pidge prend les rênes pour inscrire trois de ses chers maîtres à un tournoi où ils mettront à l’épreuve leur capacité à travailler en équipe : la Ligue des Maîtres.-------------------------------------------------------------------------Ou lorsque le groupe décide, sans le vouloir, d’entrer dans le monde clandestin des parties de Ligue des Maîtres.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: 'Til the fire nation attacked - French [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1345237
Kudos: 1





	Part IV : Los Kalteneckers

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Los Kalteneckers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980514) by [InfernusCerberus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernusCerberus/pseuds/InfernusCerberus). 
  * A translation of [Los Kalteneckers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980514) by [InfernusCerberus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernusCerberus/pseuds/InfernusCerberus). 



> Notes :  
> La Ligue des Maîtres est la traduction française du jeu Pro-Control qui est présenté dans la Légende de Korra. C’est un jeu populaire de la Cité de la République.
> 
> Les OC montrés faisant partie des Pythons de l’Enfer, sont des OC de l’auteur ([InfernusCerberus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980514)) et de [imnotasweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotasweetie) : Anahid et Devika lui appartiennent, Leykon vient de Imnotasweetie). L’auteur les aime beaucoup et n’a pas pu s’empêcher de les rajouter.

Au milieu de deux états du grand Royaume de la Terre, il existe un petit village de commerce. En fait, le village est un grand centre commercial, avec divers magasins et des échoppes de toutes sortes, vendant le plus inimaginable (quelques-unes de ces choses pouvaient ne pas être totalement légales, mais ne le dites pas aux soldats de l’armée). C’est l’endroit parfait pour les voyageurs ou touristes pour s’arrêter faire des provisions ou se reposer. Cependant, il y avait un minuscule inconvénient…

« On n’a pas d’argent ! » dit Hunk en lorgnant une cage remplie de chatchous (1) qui commencèrent à s’agiter en remarquant sa présence, le faisant reculer d’un pas. « Coran nous a chargé d’acheter des provisions pour le camp, et on a seulement… »

Il sorti de sa bourse quelques yuans ; deux pièces d’argent et trois de cuivre. Ils en avaient cinq avant qu’un certain Maître de l’Eau n’ait envie de quelques pommes (« hé ! Elles sont pas chères ! »). Wow, pour un groupe de rebelles essayant d’aider l’avatar dans son voyage à travers le royaume, ils étaient pauvres.

Mais alors, genre, vraiment très pauvre.

« Je ne pense pas qu’on puisse acheter quelque chose pour une semaine de voyage avec ça » il gardait le peu d’argent qu’ils avaient tandis que Lance lui offrait une pomme qu’il accepta. « À moins que l’on rationne tout à de petites bouchées. Ça ne fera pas plaisir à mon estomac. »

« Détends toi Hunk, on a juste à trouver un moyen de gagner facilement de l’argent. » dit-il, confiant, nettoyant sa pomme avec sa veste. « Peut-être qu’on pourra gagner quelques pièces en impressionnant les gens avec quelques trucs d’eau et de terre. Alors ? Qu’est-ce que tu en dis, mon grand ? »

Il plantait tout juste ses dents dans sa pomme qu’une deuxième main la lui prit. Il cligna des yeux en regardant sa main avant de se retourner vers le Maître du Feu à côté de lui qui mordait avec indifférence dans le fruit.

« Ça pourrait prendre du temps » dit-il après avoir avalé. « On a besoin d’assez d’argent pour une semaine de voyage et on doit retourner au camp avant la nuit. »

« Mmh, oh… oh ! Pourquoi tu ne prends pas un ‘boulot’ ? » Le Maître de la Terre bougea ses sourcils avec complexité, mettant sa main sur le côté de son visage pour ne pas être entendu. « Ce village doit être rempli de bandits et de voleurs. Ça ne serait pas étonnant qu’il y ait une récompense juteuse accrochée à un tableau de récompenses pour quelques-uns d’entre eux. C’est un travail parfait pour toi, hein Lion Rouge ? »

« C’est… assez tentant » Keith haussa un sourcil devant la proposition mais il soupira en secouant la tête. « Mais je ne peux pas, j’ai euh… j’ai promis à Shiro de ne pas créer de problèmes ici, vu que c’est rempli de ce que tu dis : de mauvaises personnes.

Les deux autres garçons continuaient d’échanger des idées pour gagner rapidement de l’argent, allant de faire de petits tours d’eau, à Hunk offrant ses services comme mécanicien, ou Keith se proposant comme bouillote humaine pour les gens (Lance y gagna une claque sur la tête). Idées après idées, refusées ou questionnées, ils se demandaient s’il y avait bien quelque chose qui leur ferait gagner de l’argent facilement et rapidement.

« Les gars, les gars ! » Pidge courrait vers eux, ses cheveux attachés dans un foulard bleu, sans ses lunettes ou le manteau des acolytes de l’Air qu’elle arborait habituellement, elle ressemblait à un habitant lambda. « J’ai trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider à avoir plus d’argent. Venez, je vais vous montrer ! »

-0-

L’endroit où la petite avatar les amena était une arène de jeu.

Ce que Pidge leur montrait était une partie de Ligue des Maîtres.

Deux groupes de trois joueurs utilisaient leurs capacités pour jeter l’autre hors de l’arène et gagner la partie après quatre outs. L’arène était remplie de spectateurs aclamant leurs exploits. Ce n’était pas une arène aussi grande que celle de la Cité de la République et la plateforme de la Ligue n’était pas très haute : au lieu d’un fossé d’eau il y avait un fossé de boue, on aurait dit une version pirate de la grande arène.

« Tu nous as amené ici pour voir une partie de Ligue des Maîtres ? » Lance posa ses bras sur la rambarde, regardant le Maître de la Terre de l’équipe adverse lancer un disque de pierre au visage du Maître du feu, lui donnant une faute. « Pas que ça me dérange mais en quoi ça va nous aider ? »

« Parce qu’il y a ça » elle sortit de sa poche une affiche qu’elle étendit et la montra aux trois garçons.

**Ligue des Maîtres amateur**

_Tu es un.e Maître.sse avec un talent pour les jeux ? tu es fan de la Ligue des Maîtres ? ton plus grand rêve est d’être sous les feux des projecteurs dans une grande arène ?_

_Eh bien, c’est le moment !_

_Inscris-toi au tournoi de la_ **Ligue des Maîtres amateur,** _où tu pourras montrer ta dextérité et ta passion pour le jeu en participant à plusieurs rounds._

_L’équipe gagnante repartira avec 10 000 yuans et la possibilité de participer au tournoi professionnel de la Cité de la République. La seule obligation est d’avoir une équipe prête !_

**_Inscrit-toi maintenant !_ **

« Dix mille yuans ?! » cria Lance, arrachant l’affiche des mains de la Maîtresse de l’Air. « Avec ça, on pourrait acheter jusqu’à deux semaines de provisions. Le tournoi est quand ? »

« Aujourd’hui » dit Pidge, les mains derrière le dos. « C’est un tournoi amical pour faire de la pub pour la Ligue des Maîtres. Plusieurs équipes s’affrontent pour un maximum de deux outs, elles graviront les échellons des éliminatoires avant de combattre les champions de cette arène. On dit que ça sera les prochains à aller à la Cité de la République briller sur le terrain. »

« Ça à l’air super ! Mais… » Hunk pâlit un peu, regardant l’arène en contrebas tandis qu’un des types tombait dans la boue en se plaignant de la douleur. « Les gars, je ne sais pas comment vous le dire… je ne sais pas jouer à la Ligue des Maîtres. »

« Et vous allez avoir besoin d’un Maître du Feu » commenta Keith les bras croisés et le regard tourné vers l’arène. « Pidge est douée avec le feu mais elle a encore besoin d’entraînement ; peut-être peut-on en profiter de cette occasion pour pratiquer. »

« Bien sûr que tu transformerais un jeu en une leçon de maîtrise du Feu. Typique de toi, flammèche. » Lance roula des yeux et secoua la tête, ignorant le regard sombre que lui envoya Keith.

« Pourquoi tu as décidé de devenir chasseur de primes au lieu d’être un joueur de la Ligue des Maîtres ? » demanda Hunk, curieux, se grattant la tête en se rapprochant d’eux. « Je veux dire, je ne pense pas que tu sois MAUVAIS dans ton travail, d’autant plus que tu es craint par les autres, non ? Mais être un joueur semble plus facile. Il n’y a pas de joueurs qui soient des espions ? »

« Oh si » Keith s’appuya contre la rambarde, tournant le dos à l’arène. « Mais, les joueurs de la Ligue des Maîtres sont… mmh, comment le dire ? » il regarda un moment le plafond, cherchant ses mots. « Pour faire simple, les joueurs de la Ligue des Maîtres sont des Maîtres du Feu considérés comme inutiles. Ils n’ont pas pu être soldats parce qu’ils étaient trop faibles pour faire la guerre. »

Tous se tournèrent à nouveau vers l’arène, tandis que le Maître de l’Eau et le Maître de la Terre d’une équipe donnèrent une tape sur la tête au Maître du Feu qui les regarda avec indignation. La démonstration de sa maîtrise montrait qu’il était un joueur assez doué mais qu’en soldat, il serait déjà mort trois parties plus tôt.

« Habituellement, les joueurs de la Ligue des Maîtres ne se mobilisent pas à moins qu’il y ait un championnat. Et ils ne peuvent pas se réunir seul mais en équipe, ils ont un emploi du temps à suivre, ils doivent parler à leurs fans, participer aux événements qui se tiennent la Cité de la République… » Il claqua sa langue en haussant les épaules. « Être chasseur de primes c’est mieux. Je reçois des informations directement du champ de bataille et gagne plus d’argent qu’un joueur. »

« Il veut juste dire qu’il déteste attirer l’attention et qu’on lui dise comment faire ton travail. Tu n’as pas besoin de le cacher» soupira Lance en roulant à nouveau des yeux.

« Ça aussi » il sourit innocemment, haussant les épaules. « De toutes façons, vous aurez besoin d’un Maître du Feu pour participer. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas les gars » dit Pidge, attirant l’attention des garçons. « J’ai toouut préparé. »

-0-

« C’est ça ta meilleure idée ?! »Keith faisait un effort surhumain pour ne pas arracher la stupide moustache postiche qui n’était même pas de la couleur de ses cheveux. Au lieu d’être couleur de jais, elle était brune. Pour ne rien arranger, son visage maquillé le faisait ressembler à une guerrière Kyoshi.

« De quoi tu parles vieux, moi je me trouve magnifique ! » dit Lance en montrant sa longue barbe et sa moustache postiche qui, eux, correspondaient à la couleur de ses cheveux et de sa peau. Il avait aussi un peu de maquillage du même style que Keith sur le visage (il se l’était évidemment fait lui-même). « Je me sens comme un agent double avec ça. »

« Je SUIS un agent double et je me sens ridicule. »

« Tu mets juste des lunettes et ce foulard sur ton visage » dit-il en pointant son foulard autour de son cou. « Et tout le monde te reconnait comme le Lion Rouge. »

« Hé, ce n’est pas ma faute si les gens sont aveugles ET stupides. » il ajustait sa moustache postiche sur sa lèvre. Ça grattait, en quoi était-elle faite ?

« Très bien les gars » Pidge apparut à côté de Hunk qui portait une longue perrure châtain clair et du maquillage. Elle tenait dans ses mains l’uniforme de la Ligue des Maîtres que l’arène leur avait fournies gratuitement. « Ils nous prêtent cet uniforme pour le concours. Et voilà notre logo et notre nom d’équipe. »

Elle leur montra sur une feuille de papier un nom de couleur rouge qui disait ‘‘ **LES KALTENECKERS** ’’. En dessous, il y avait un horrible dessin d’une pauvre tête de vache. Un de ses yeux était plus haut que l’autre et ses cornes étaient plus grandes que sa tête. Son pauvre museau ressemblait à un entonnoir. Lance ne savait pas s’il devait la féliciter d’avoir essayé ou pleurer de rire alors il préféra serrer les lèvres et respirer par le nez.

« Ok, le dessin est… » Il prit une autre inspiration. « Non, Pidge, je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas me montrer avec ça sur la poitrine. »

« J’ai essayé, ok ! » elle croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils. « Les animaux ne sont pas si faciles à dessiner. »

« Je peux faire mieux. » annonça Keith, les autres se retournant avec un sourcil levé.

« Toi ? Mieux ? » Lance ricana. « Comment ? »

« ugh, donne-moi ça. » il roula des yeux et, sans attendre que la Maîtresse de l’Air lui donne le dessin, il le lui arracha des mains et s’éloigna du groupe.

« oookay » Pidge les regarda, les mains sur les hanches. « Matt et moi sommes des fans de la Ligue des Maîtres alors je peux vous expliquer ce que je sais et les règles. D’tendez-vous, avec votre dextérité dans la maîtrise de vos éléments ça devrait le faire. Vous devez juste faire attention à votre force. »

« Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu avais déjà tout préparé. » dit Hunk en donnant son uniforme à Lance. « Et que tu réussisses à inscrire Keith comme Maître du Feu de l’équipe. Comment est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« J’aaiiii probablement utilisé de faux noms pour vous inscrire. » avoua-t-elle sans vergogne en haussant les épaules. « Voilà le pourquoi de tous ces préparatifs, comme ça personne ne saura qui vous êtes vraiment ! »

Hunk et Lance se regardèrent en riant. La jeune avatar ne s’en était pas rendue compte mais ils avaient bien remarqué comment elle ne tenait pas en place. Elle aimait vraiment la Ligue des Maîtres ! Elle était tellement excitée qu’elle avait sauté sur l’occasion pour les inscrire sans même leur demander. Mais en réalité, ils ne pouvaient pas lui en vouloir. Ils avaient tellement besoin de cet argent qu’ils feraient n’importe quoi, même Keith l’avait accepté en sachant qu’ils devraient ‘ _se déguiser’_ pour participer.

C’est vraiment dommage que les Maîtres de l’Air n’aient pas le droit de jouer à la Ligue des Maîtres. C’est une des interdictions absurdes qu’ils ont.

En parlant de Keith, il revenait vers eux, un papier à la main. En plus de s’être arraché la moustache, il noué ses cheveux en queue de cheval. Il leur tendit le papier où se trouvait un bien meilleur dessin de vache. Il avait un curieux style cartoon mais au bout du compte c’était une vache. Lance lui arracha le dessin des mains pour mieux le regarder, comme s’il n’en croyait pas ses yeux tandis que les deux autres regardaient Keith, bouche bée. Celui-ci avait croisé les bras, mal à l’aise face à toute cette attention.

« Je sais dessiner » dit-il rapidement, un peu sur la défensive. « Vous croyez que je fais quoi de mon temps libre ? Je ne passe pas mes journées à m’entraîner vous savez ? »

Un silence qui semblait interminable s’installa, même s’il ne dura que quelques secondes. Les autres fixaient Keith du regard comme s’ils essayaient de le déchiffrer. Le Maître du Feu leur rendit leur regard, levant un sourcil.

« … quoi ? »

« C’est moi » dit Hunk en se tournant vers Pidge puis vers Lance. « Ou j’ai tout à coup envie de le prendre dans mes bras ? »

-0-

Lance finissait d’attacher son armure sur sa poitrine avec le logo de vache. Il passa sa main sur le foulard rouge qui recouvrait son cou, fronçant un peu le nez tandis qu’il le détachait pour s’observer dans le mirroir. La brûlure sur sa gorge avait un ton rosé sur sa peau brune. Il avait eu des problèmes pour respirer et avaler pendant une semaine à cause de la douleur et s’était soigné avec beaucoup d’eau et d’onguents préparés par Coran. Il savait cependant que ce type de cicatrices ne disparaîtrait pas, elle se ferait moins visible avec le temps.

Il recouvrit son cou et ferma le casier qu’ils lui prêtaient. Il se retourna et remarqua Keith à sa droite. Il fit surtout attention au collier avec un symbole de lion qui était accroché à son bras avant qu’il ne remonte la manche de son uniforme. Keith fit volteface lorsqu’il remarqua le regard du Maître de l’Eau sur lui et lui fit un petit sourire malicieux.

« Tu sais, c’est pour porter chance » il lui fit un clin d’œil, prenant son casque et s’éloignant des casiers. Lance n’admettrait jamais qu’il l’avait trouvé sexy.

Et si ses joues rougissent, c’est seulement à cause de la chaleur. La chaleur !

« Très bien, Kalteneckers » une fille avec de grosses lunettes et une voix nasale apparut, porte-documents à la main. « Suivez-moi, votre tour va commencer dans un instant. »

« Prêt à botter des fesses ? » dit le Maître de l’Eau, bien plus enthousiaste que ses amis.

Ceux-ci ne firent qu’un petit son d’affirmation. Ils se regardèrent un moment avant de suivre la fille jusqu’à la plateforme.

« Alors… pourquoi les Kalteneckers ? » demanda Keith, s’assurant d’avoir toutes les broches de protections des bras à leur place.

« Pidge nous a dit qu’il y avait une vache très chère aux villageois » répondit Hunk, son index caressant sa barbiche tandis qu’il se rappelait ce que lui avait raconté Pidge sur la fameuse vache. « Elle m’a dit que son lait était le meilleur pour faire des milkshakes. Elle m’a promis de m’en faire goûter si on va au village d’Arus à un moment. »

« Elle m’en a promis un aussi, lorsque je lui ai sauvé la vie. » Keith leva un sourcil. « La première fois. »

« Hé ! Ce n’est pas juste, elle ne m’a rien promis à moi ! » Il mit les mains sur les hanches, faisant la moue. « Je lui apprends des techniques de soin et c’est comme ça qu’elle me remercie ? »

« Eh bien, tu as insulté son dessin de vache. Je pense que ça t’enlève quelques points pour ce milkshake. » Répondit Keith avec un sourire moqueur. Lance s’apprêtait à lui répondre avec indignation mais la fille qui les amenait à leur balcon s’arrêta devant une porte. Elle leur expliqua tout le protocole et les règles pour la troisième fois de la journée.

« Et voilà, c’est tout » elle réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez. « Amusez-vous, peu importe, mais faites-le pour l’argent. »

Après cela, elle ouvrit la porte et laissa les cris des fans leur montrer ce qui les attendait de l’autre côté.

-0-

L’arène était un peu plus grande que ce à quoi les trois s’attendaient, mais ils remarquèrent quelques différences par rapport à celui de la Cité de la République. Le sol de béton était divisé en deux sections : rouge et bleu, les couleurs fanées et tachées où il aurait dû y avoir de la peinture. Comme le puits était fait de boue, l’eau parcourait une trappe suspendue au-dessus de l’arène. De temps en temps, la trappe s’ouvrait et libérait une grande quantité d’eau pour remplir les rigoles au sol. Les trois maîtres s’arrêtèrent dans la partie rouge. Autour d’eux, les fans hurlaient d’excitation en agitant des banderoles et sifflant avec force pour s’entendre dans tout ce boucan. Dire qu’ils n’étaient pas nerveux serait un mensonge, du moins pour Hunk qui jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts et dont les genoux tremblaient. Keith gardait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, regardant avec désintérêt les alentours. Lance, au contraire, semblait enchanté et saluait le public avec un sourire de gagnant, de sorte qu’il semblait être né pour être sous les feux de la rampe.

« BIENVENUE A NOTRE PREMIER GRAND TOURNOI DE LA LIGUE DES MAITRES AMATEUR ! » Une voix de femme résonna dans les enceintes, provenant de la cabine au fond du stade. « Comme vous le savez, le tournoi aura différents rounds où chaque équipe s’affrontera jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste qu’un gagnant qui emportera une juteuse récompense mais aura aussi l’opportunité de briller dans l’arène de la Ligue des Maîtres à la Cité de la République comme de vrais professionnels ! »

La foule rugit, frappant les rambardes de leurs poings et criant « Cité de la République » en cœur.

« Commençons le premier round de la journée. Il semblerait que nous ayons une équipe de nouvelles recrues prête à briller dans cette arène. » On pouvait entendre la présentatrice organiser ses papiers devant le micro avant de poursuivre. « Présentons au public les recrues d’aujourd’hui ! Le premier, un garçon de l’île de Braise avec un rêve aussi ardent que ses flammes : le Maître du Feu, AKIRA ! »

« Pfff, A-Akira ?! » Lance mit sa main sur sa bouche pour éviter de rire tout haut en regardant son ami désabusé. « Et c’est quoi cette histoire de ‘rêves aussi ardents que ses flammes’ ? »

« Ça doit être un coup de Pidge lorsqu’elle nous a inscrit. » soupira Keith en se massant l’arête du nez avec ses doigts.

« Venu de la tribu la plus septentrionale au monde. Mesdemoiselles, ne laissez pas son sourire charmant et son exotisme vous tromper car cet homme peut congeler votre cœur d’un claquement de doigts: le Maître de l’Eau, ISAMU ! »

« Attend, quoi ? » Lance regarda la cabine, les mains sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés. « Comment ça congeler leur cœur ? Ils me croient si stupides ? Et puis, quel genre de nom c’est ça, Isamu ?! »

« Je trouve que ça vous va bien à tous les deux. » dit Hunk avec un petit sourire, sursautant lorsque la voix de la présentatrice résonna à nouveau dans les haut-parleurs.

« Et le dernier, originaire de la belle ville d’Omashu et avec un cœur aussi grand que le Royaume de la Terre : le Maître de la Terre, TSUYOSHI ! »

« Mmh, Tsuyoshi c’est pas mal » dit Keith en se frottant le menton, pensif. Lance, à côté de lui, hocha la tête en croisant les bras.

« Oui, c’est le seul nom potable. »

« Ooh, les gars. »

« Et avec ça, souhaitons la bienvenue aux Kalteneckers ! » rugit la présentatrice, suivie du public. « Et leurs adversaires à la recherche de la gloire après sept défaites : les grenouilles-écureils de l’est ! »

Trois hommes arrivèrent du côté bleu de l’arène avec la plateforme extensible. C’était l’équipe qui jouait lorsqu’ils étaient arrivés dans l’arène. Les trois garçons les regardaient avec un sourire malicieux, l’un d’entre eux se frappait les poings, l’autre agitait son pouce vers le bas, leur laissant clairement comprendre qu’ils allaient perdre. L’arbitre apparut sur la petite plateforme de pierre sur le côté gauche de l’arène et leva son bras. Chaque équipe se mit en position défensive derrière la première ligne de front.

Hunk frappa du pied le sol, faisant s’élever quelques disques, puis frappa l’air pour l’envoyer sur l’équipe adverse. D’autres disques s’entrechoquèrent aux siens, les détruisant instantanément. L’arène s’était transformée en un champ de bataille, entre le feu, l’eau et la terre. Les garçons étaient tendus dans l’arène. Ils n’avaient pas l’habitude d’utiliser leurs capacités dans un endroit aussi restreint et avec autant de contraintes sur leurs mouvements. Cela se voyait à la façon dont ils se cognaient de temps en temps.

Lance manipulait un filet d’eau d’un côté à l’autre pour éviter les disques et les boules de feu. Il finit par bousculer Keith qui était en train de lancer une boule de feu à son adversaire.

« Hé ! Regarde où tu vas ! » Se plaignit Lance, les sourcils froncés d’agacement.

« Moi ? C’est toi qui es au milieu ! » Râla l’autre, contrarié. « Tu es censé assurer la défense de l’équipe ! »

« Oh ben désolé d’échouer, on ne peut pas se remuer ici ! Et TU es censé faire la défense cette fois-ci ! »

« Ce n’est pas-ATTENTION ! » Keith poussa le Maître de l’Eau hors du chemin juste au moment où un disque le toucha à l’abdomen et l’envoya au loin, à la dernière ligne de l’arène.

« KE- je veux dire, AKIRA ! » cria-t-il en tendant la main vers lui. Une des lignes s’alluma, l’obligeant avec Hunk à reculer jusqu’à la deuxième ligne tandis que Keith restait à la dernière et que l’équipe adverse avançait d’un pas.

« Ce que vous êtes nuls ! » se moqua l’un d’eux en prenant de l’eau entre ses mains. « Ça va être facile ? »

« Ça va ? » demanda Hunk en regardant derrière lui. Keith se releva en s’essuyant la bouche et hocha la tête, se remettant en position défensive.

Le choc des éléments repris dans l’arène mais le groupe de débutants n’arrivait pas à les gérer dans un espace aussi restreint. Cette fois-ci Lance trébucha accidentellement sur Hunk. Le Maître de la Terre était sur le point de s’excuser d’être au milieu lorsqu’un filet d’eau le heurta avec force à la poitrine et l’envoya hors de l’arène. Une autre ligne s’alluma et Lance dû faire un pas en arrière, se retrouvant à côté de Keith. L’équipe adverse fit un autre pas en avant.

Mais cela ne dura pas car un autre disque heurta le Maître du Feu et le sortant de l’arène. Lance se retrouva seul sur la plateforme. Il regarda ses adversaires avec appréhension, qui souriaient malicieusement en préparant leurs éléments dans leurs mains.

« Ooh, qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tes amis te manquent ? » Se moqua le Maître de l’Eau adverse. « Ne t’inquiète pas, tu les rejoindras très bientôt dans la boue. »

Ils lancèrent simultanément leur attaque élémentaire. Lance paniqua et fit la première chose qui lui vint à l’esprit : il leva les bras pour créer une colonne d’eau qui bloqua les attaques. Bien qu’efficace, un coup de sifflet le fit se retourner vers l’arbitre qui le regardait les sourcils froncés. Il sortit un carton jaune pour indiquer une faute.

« Ooh, quel dommage ! Ces techniques sont interdites dans l’arène ! » Chantonna la présentatrice dans les hauts-parleurs. « Quelqu’un qui devrait relire le règlement des techniques autorisées. »

« Q-QUOI »

« Eh oui, imbécile ! » cria le Maître de la Terre adverse. « Tu viens de faire perdre le round à ton équipe ! Laisse-moi t’aider à les retrouver. »

Pour information, Lance n’essaya pas de se protéger du disque qui vola vers lui et le frappa à la poitrine, l’envoyant dans la boue tandis que la cloche sonnait la fin du premier tour, annonçant les gagnants.

« C’est stupide ! » se plaignit avec vigueur Lance en nageant vers la plateforme où l’attendaient ses compagnons qui l’aidèrent à sortir de la boue. « C’est stupide ! »

« C’est bon Lance, c’est la faute de tout le monde » lui dit Hunk, essayant de calmer la colère de son ami tout en l’aidant à nettoyer la boue sur ses vêtements avec ses pouvoirs. « Je veux dire, on jouait tous MAL, non ? J’essayais plus d’éviter de me brûler qu’autre chose, c’est ma première réaction lorsque je vois des boules de feu voler vers moi. »

« C’EST. STUPIDE. » Marmonna-t-il entre ses dents, croisant les bras fermement sur son torse.

La plateforme mécanique s’éleva pour les laisser sur le balcon où les attendaient Pidge, les mains sur les hanches et le regard contrarié. Lance soupira en détournant le regard mais Pidge semblait contrariée par tout le groupe.

« Les gars, je vous ai dit que vous pouviez le faire ! » souffla-t-elle en se passant la main sur le visage. « Non, je ne peux pas vraiment vous en vouloir, j’aurai dû le voir venir… Mais je sais que vous pouvez le faire, je sais que vous savez travailler en équipe et vous pouvez gagner ce round ! »

« C’est plus facile à dire qu’à faire, Pidge » soupira Hunk en se passant la main sur la nuque. « On n’est pas des joueurs et tu as vu comment ça s’est fini. On a la poisse. »

Lance serra les lèvres, ses épaules s’affaissant. ‘Ils étaient si nuls que ça ?’ Il voulut dire quelque chose et allait ouvrir la bouche lorsqu’il sentit la main de Keith sur son épaule. Keith le regarda, les sourcils froncés et secouant la tête. Lance soupira et croisa les bras.

« Les gars, ça n’a rien à voir avec la chance. » leur dit Pidge en les regardant un à un et remettant ses mains sur ses hanches. « Vous êtes doués avec vos éléments mais vous continuez à jouer comme si vous étiez sur un champ de bataille. HUNK ! » Elle le pointa du doigt, le faisant sursauter. « Tu penses vraiment que le Maître du Feu adverse cherche à te brûler ? C’est contre les règles ! Et aussi bourrins que soient ces types, ils jouent AVEC les règles et ils prennent le jeu au sérieux. »

Hunk eut un sourire contrit en haussant les épaules, jouant avec ses index.

« Et même si je t’ai dit que tu ne ressentirais pas les vibrations dans l’arène, je pensais que tu savais anticiper les mouvements de l’ennemi. » elle soupira, fatiguée et se massant l’arête du nez. « Lance ! Ton problème c’est que tu ne sais pas où aller. L’espace est très réduit, je sais. Mais il faut que tu te secoues un peu ! Je sais que tu peux passer de la défensive à l’offensive, je t’ai vu faire sur le champ de bataille. Tu es doué ! Tu as juste besoin d’apprendre à gérer un espace aussi restreint. »

Lance baissa les yeux, attristé, et se gratta la nuque quelques secondes avant de recroiser le regard de Pidge et d’hocher la tête.

« Et Keith ! » elle se tourna vers le Maître du Feu, les yeux plissés. « Tu penses que je n’ai pas remarqué la force avec laquelle tu utilises ton feu. Tu te rends compte que tu n’es pas au milieu d’une bagarre ? Et que les types que tu combats ne sont pas des soldats ? »

« Pour ma défense, je n’utilise pas capacités comme bon me semble » dit-il, légèrement irrité, croisant les bras et levant un sourcil. « Et je sais que je dois me modérer mais je ne savais pas que la moitié des techniques que je connais étaient interdits. »

« Les gars, tout l’objectif de la Ligue des Maîtres n’est pas de vous empêcher d’utiliser vos capacités » Pidge les regarda un à un, essayant de leur transmettre avec ses yeux couleur miel un peu de cette confiance qu’elle avait en eux. « Mais d’utiliser le peu que vous pouvez faire pour avancer. Plus que tout, vous devez improviser avec ce que vous avez. »

La cloche sonna, indiquant le début du deuxième round. La plateforme métallique s’éleva vers l’arène depuis le puits de boue, la foule rugissant avec force.

« Je sais que vous pouvez le faire » elle se pencha en avant, les poings devant le corps. « Si vous arrivez à vous battre contre une armée et à m’enseigner la maîtrise des éléments alors ça c’est un jeu d’enfant pour vous ! J’ai confiance en vous, et sais que vous allez trouver votre rythme ! Allez là-bas et montrez leur de quel bois se chauffent les Kalteneckers ! »

Hunk et Lance levèrent le poing en l’air en criant « OUI ! » avant de se retourner pour se diriger vers la plateforme avec détermination. Keith regarda Pidge avec un petit sourire, levant le pouce et se dirigeant à son tour vers la plateforme pour rejoindre ses amis. Il se plaça à la gauche de Lance, le Maître de l’Eau au centre comme l’autre fois. Ils se regardèrent l’un après l’autre, se disant silencieusement : « On peut le faire ! On doit le faire ! » Avant de se mettre en position offensive.

« Finissons-en, d’accord ? Il y a une ville qui nous attend » cria le Maître du Feu adverse, se mettant en position offensive.

La cloche sonna à nouveau, les éléments de chacun explosant en s’entrechoquant, créant une légère fumée. Ils restaient tendus, se rappelant en cours de route que les mouvements qu’ils allaient faire était interdit, changeant rapidement pour autre chose tout en esquivant les projectiles lancés dans leur direction. Mais ils persévéraient, se poussant à continuer malgré leurs erreurs. Lance utilisait l’eau pour protéger ses compagnons tandis que Hunk et Keith se chargeaient majoritairement de l’attaque.

Mais un moment d’inattention de Lance permit à une boule de feu de toucher Hunk, faisant reculer son pied jusqu’à la ligne. Celle-ci s’alluma, les obligeant à reculer tandis que l’équipe adverse avançait.

« Tsuyoshi, ça va ? » demanda Lance, inquiet en voyant les pointes brûlées de sa perruque.

« Oui, je vais bien. Et tu sais ce qui est le plus drôle ? Cette boule de feu n’était même pas chaude. Il n’a fait ça que pour me destabiliser, pas pour me blesser. »

« Tsuyoshi, Isamu, concentrez-vous. » répliqua Keith sans bouger de sa position défensive, l’équipe adverse lançant à nouveau ses attaques.

Ils maintinrent le rythme du mieux qu’ils pouvaient entre l’attaque et la défense mais Hunk a été victime d’une autre boule de feu suivi d’un disque, l’éjectant de l’arène. Reculant jusqu’à la dernière ligne de leur camp, l’équipe adverse semblait excitée et savourait déjà sa victoire. Lance et Keith étaient pratiquement épaule contre épaule, les poings levés en position offensive.

« Tu penses vraiment qu’on peut les battre ? » dit Lance, essayant de paraître serein malgré l’appréhension dans sa voix. « Parce que je ne sais pas combien de chance on a de notre côté. »

« Ça n’a rien à voir avec de la chance. » il fit la moue. « Mais les battre ? Oui on peut, on doit juste leur montrer de quoi on est fait. Et leur botter les fesses ? C’est quelque chose que toi et moi on sait très bien faire. »

Il le regarda du coin de l’œil avec un petit sourire. Lance cligna des yeux, bouche-bée, avant de comprendre ce que le Maître du Feu sousentendait et de se remettre en position en hochant la tête.

L’équipe adverse continuait à lancer des projectiles sans la moindre pitié sur les deux Maîtres tandis qu’ils les esquivaient tant bien que mal, se protégeant au mieux dans l’espace restreint. Trois disques volèrent dangereusement vers Lance, mais Keith le protégea en frappant les disques avec ses boules de feu avant de se baisser rapidement lorsque le Maître de l’Eau lança un arc d’eau avec son bras qui toucha un adversaire à la poitrine, le repoussant dans son camp. Deux lignes prirent une couleur bleue, les deux Maîtres sourirent, sachant ce que cela signifiait. Ils trottèrent jusqu’à la limite des camps, se retrouvant à nouveau au milieu de l’arène où les couleurs se divisaient.

Les adversaires continuaient à attaquer sans pitié, plus hargneux après ce qu’il venait de se passer. Lance défendait, brisant les disques, éteignant les boules de feu, esquivant les projectiles d’eau. Il sautait, roulait et tournait sur ses talons, envoyant ses projectiles vers l’ennemi. Au dernier moment, il s’accroupit, laissant le Maître du Feu sauter sur son dos pour frapper l’air avec son pied et envoyer une boule de feu en plein sur le Maître de la Terre, le sortant de l’arène.

« C’est autorisé ça ? » demanda Lance. Ils n’entendirent aucun sifflet et ne virent pas l’arbitre sortir un autre carton mais plutôt une autre ligne s’allumer et les Maîtres adverses reculer d’un pas.

« On doit continuer à avancer, on doit les acculer ! » dit-il en montrant de la tête les adversaires restants dans l’arène.

« Montrons leur l’enfer. » Sourit Lance, son corps vibrant d’anticipation.

Les deux restants se bousculaient, le feu asséchait l’eau et l’eau éteignait le feu créant un nuage de fumée autours de l’arène. Lance envoya un projectile d’eau vers le Maître de l’Eau ennemi, le touchant au visage et le sortant de l’arène. Une autre ligne s’alluma et ils purent avancer, le Maître du Feu l’unique rescapé des grenouilles-écureils. Furieux, il continua à tirer des boules de feu dans différentes directions que les deux autres Maîtres esquivaient.

« Vous n’êtes que de stupides bleus ! » grogna-t-il en lançant une salve de feu puis en les voyants à nouveau esquiver son attaque. « Cette victoire est censée être la nôtre ! »

Occupé à crier sa colère, il ne vit pas les deux garçons s’approcher de lui. Epaule contre épaule, ils lancèrent deux attaques consécutives : boules de feu et projectiles d’eau qui le frappèrent et l’envoyèrent dans la boue. Le coup de sifflet ne s’entendit pas, noyé dans les rugissements de la foule. Mais ils pouvaient entendre Pidge crier avec bien plus de force que les autres spectateurs, pendue au pauvre Hunk qui tremblait d’émotion.

« Les Kalteneckers gagnent le second round ! » s’exclama la présentatrice en se joignant aux cris des spectateurs.

« On-on a gagné ? » haleta le Maître de l’Eau en regardant autour de lui. Son corps tremblait à cause de l’adrénaline qui le parcourrait. « Oh mon dieu, on a gagné ! ON A GAGNE !! »

Qui sait lequel des deux réagit en premier, ils s’entrechoquèrent dans un câlin empli d’émotion et de force, Keith souleva Lance du sol tandis que Lance criait de joie, les deux riant comme des enfants surexcités. Ils se séparèrent avec un sourire idiot sur les lèvres et les joues légèrement rouges.

Cela ne dura pas longtemps car la présentatrice leur dit : comme ils étaient à égalité, ils devraient faire un petit round additionnel où seul un Maître de chaque camp s’affronteront pour les départager et avancer au round suivant. Hunk se proposa pour faire le combat, disant qu’il le méritait pour avoir laissé ses amis seuls.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le Maître de la Terre des grenouilles-écureils faisait un autre vol plané dans la boue.

Les Kalteneckers passent au tour suivant.

-0-

La tension initiale se dissipa au fur et à mesure qu’ils progressaient dans le petit tournoi. Ils se faisaient toujours avoir par des techniques interdites, mais ils s’y habituaient rapidement et bougeaient avec plus de fluidité et en harmonie. Le round suivant les grenouilles-écureils fut difficile mais ils réussirent à avancer pas à pas. Hunk et Keith étaient impressionnés que le maquillage ne coule pas à cause de la sueur, des attaques d’eau ou quoi que ce soit.

« Ils sous-estiment mes compétences. » se plaignit le Maître de l’Eau, mais fier de son maquillage, faisant rouler des yeux ses amis.

Entre chaque parties ils regardaient Pidge qui se faufilait entre les spectateurs, chuchotant à leur oreille. Les spectateurs souriaient, hochaient la tête et mettaient la main dans leurs poches ou sacs. Ils affrontèrent différents types d’équipes tout au long du tournoi, certaines biens plus étranges que d’autres : il y avait cette équipe (les orangs-outans d’Omashu) qui prenaient trèèès au sérieux leur rôle.

Ou les dragonnes volantes, un groupe de filles qui séduisaient leurs adversaires avec leurs mouvements sinueux grâce à leur corps voluptueux. Hunk se couvrait les yeux avec sa main pour ne pas les regarder (« je suis un homme fidèle, je ne trahirais jamais Shay »). Lance se sentait nerveux près d’elle, c’est-à-dire… évidemment qu’il trouvait les filles mignonnes et peut être qu’il avait essayé de flirter avec elles dans les vestiaires. Elles avaient répondu positivement et trouvaient toujours un moment pour être proches (très proche) de lui, brouillant la limite de leurs espaces personnels, le mettant presque mal à l’aise.

Et même si elles ne pouvaient pas passer la ligne de défense règlementaire, les filles trouvaient le moyen de les mettre mal à l’aise, comprenant plus tard leur plan pour leur faire rater leurs techniques.

Etonnamment, Keith était le seul qui n’était ni perturbé ni intéressé par les trois filles. Au contraire, il semblait irrité, répondant avec un grognement lorsque l’une d’elle se retournait pour lui envoyer un baiser ou un clin d’œil, ou lorsqu’elles essayaient d’attirer l’attention de Hunk, ou encore lorsqu’elles flirtaient avec Lance (particulièrement pour ça). C’est peut-être pour ça que le Maître du Feu finit par éjecter les filles de l’arène plus rapidement que ses deux compagnons.

(Et qu’il brûla ‘accidentellement’ les extensions de l’une d’elle, le Maître du Feu lachant un ‘Oups !’ sans paraître le moins du monde désolé).

« Les gars, c’est incroyable ! » Pidge sautillait d’émotion, regardant le tableau où étaient notées les équipes participantes. Les Kalteneckers avaient nettement progressé, avec 7 victoires consécutives leur permettant de passer à la dernière phase du tournoi. « On est à deux doigts de gagner le tournoi. Plus qu’un round et on sera dans l’arène de la Cité de la République ! »

« Pidge, on est là pour l’argent » lui rappela Keith en levant un sourcil, les bras posés sur ses cuisses. « Et on ne peut pas retourner à la Cité de la République où tout le monde sait que l’avatar existe et que ta tête est mise à prix. »

« Je sais, je sais » soupira-t-elle, vaincue, baissant les bras quelques instants avant de retrouver sa bonne humeur. « Mais vous n’avez jamais imaginé devenir joueur de la Ligue des Maîtres ? Vous êtes bons, vous avez juste besoin de peaufiner les détails ! »

« C’est très cool comme jeu mais tu sais que mon rêve c’est d’être ingénieur dans les Industries du Futur. » lui répondit Hunk avec un sourire peiné en se grattant la nuque. Il regarda Lance par-dessus son épaule. « Et toi, mon vieux, tu veux devenir joueur lorsque la guerre sera finie ? »

« Eh bien, je ne peux pas nier que l’attention me plait. » dit-il tandis qu’il faisait un autographe sur un dessin de Kalteneckers qu’une fille lui avait donné, promettant de le lui rendre avant de retourner dans l’arène. « Mais en fait, lorsque la guerre sera terminée j’essayerai de devenir un médecin accompli. Les tribus de l’Eau ont besoin de toute l’aide médicale possible, comme tous les peuples pris par l’armée du Feu. »

« C’est merveilleux Lance, je te vois vraiment en médecin » dit Hunk pour l’encourager, levant les pouces. Keith le regardait depuis son siège avec un petit sourire.

« Je pense que tu feras un bon médecin. Tu es plutôt doué avec tes talents de guérisseur. » Admit-il avec sincérité. Cela fit sourire nerveusement Lance qui sentit ses joues s’empourprer.

« Bon, très bien, je comprends. » Pidge roula des yeux en agitant les mains, pas du tout contrariée par le refus de ses amis. « Est-ce qu’on peut au moins aller voir le tournoi à la Cité de la République ? S’il vous plait, s’il vous plait ? Je me déguiserai s’il le faut ! »

Les garçons murmuraient entre eux : peut-être que convaincre Shiro et Allura de passer un peu de temps à la Cité de la République pour se reposer ne serait pas une mauvaise idée ; peut-être Coran pourrait les aider à les convaincre ! Ou ils pourraient y aller si la guerre se terminait miraculeusement lorsqu’ils atteindraient la base de la Résistance, qu’importe qu’elle éventualité arriverait en premier.

« Kalteneckers ! » la fille à la voix nasale apparut dans les vestiaires, son éternel porte document à la main. « Le dernier round vous attend. »

« Qui c’est qu’on affronte cette fois ? » demanda Hunk, curieux. Il se leva et rajusta son uniforme et sa perruque discrètement, pour que la fille ne s’en aperçoive pas.

« Aux champions de ce village » la fille rajusta ses lunettes. Il y avait une lueur dangereuse dans ses yeux et un sourire effrayant sur ses lèvres violettes. « Les pythons de l’enfer. »

« C’est quoi ce nom dramatique ? » murmura avec une main contre sa joue Lance à Keith. Le Maître du Feu haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre.

La fille se mit à rire avec sa voix nasale, produisant un son digne d’une sorcière tandis qu’elle les guidait dans le couloir vers la passerelle. Elle semblait avoir totalement confiance en l’équipe championne, faisant s’éveiller une veine sadique en elle : passant d’ennuyée de parler aux participants à excitée par le massacre qui allait suivre.

« C’est votre dernière chance d’abandonner. » chantonna-t-elle, les regardant par-dessus son épaule avec cette lueur sinistre dans les yeux. « Parce que dans ce round, vous ne pourrez plus faire demi-tour. »

« On ne va pas abandonner maintenant » dit Keith la tête haute, sans se laisser intimider par ces menaces.

Elle haussa les épaules et ouvrit la porte menant à la passerelle. Alors qu’ils avançaient vers la plateforme, ils remarquèrent que la foule chantait en cœur le nom de l’équipe championne en tapant des mains « pythons ! Pythons ! ». Mais entre ces voix ils pouvaient entendre quelques « Kalteneckers ! » enthousiastes.

Le trio était à nouveau sur la plateforme rouge, Lance le seul qui saluait le public, faisant des clins d’œil aux filles qui l’appelaient par son nom (ou du moins par le nom que Pidge lui avait donné) et faisant lever les yeux au ciel à Keith. Un trio s’approcha du coté bleu : deux filles et un garçon. Ils étaient impressionnants, l’une des filles et le garçon étaient très grands, le garçon dépassant d’à peine quelques centimètres. Entre eux se trouvait l’autre fille qui leur arrivait à peine à l’épaule, paraissant bien plus petite que la normale dans l’uniforme sombre qu’elle portait.

« Ooh, tu es adorable » roucoula Lance sans réfléchir avant de mettre sa main sur sa bouche, espérant que la fille ne se fâche pas. Elle ne fit que sourire aimablement en haussant les épaules.

« Merci. »

« Vous êtes les Kalteneckers, pas vrai ? » leur demanda la grande fille, excitée. Elle avait de longs cheveux de jeais attachés en queue de cheval. De sous son casque dépassait une mèche turquoise qui lui couvrait l’œil droit. Son autre œil turquoise regardait chacun d’eux avec une lueur brillante. « Vous ressemblez à des espions avec ce maquillage ! »

« Tu as vu ? Je t’avais dit que ça marcherai ! » Dit Lance en poussant l’épaule de Keith qui roula des yeux.

Les deux se turent lorsque le Maître de la Terre s’approcha d’eux. Il avait des cheveux bruns-roux sous son casque et des yeux émeraude déterminés. Il avait la même stature que Shiro et ils sentaient qu’il pouvait les détruire d’un simple claquement de doigts. Pour autant, il n’avait pas l’air dangereux avec son sourire tandis qu’il tendait la main vers Keith.

« Faisons un beau match » dit-il, son sourire s’élargissant devenant plus compétitif et déterminé. « N’y allez pas de main morte, montrez-nous de quoi vous êtes faits. »

Pendant un court instant, Lance crut voir rougir Keith lorsqu’il serra la main de l’autre. Il eut un tic nerveux et détourna le regard, agacé. La Maîtresse de l’Eau aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux violets serra la main de Hunk qui répondit avec joie. La Maîtresse du Feu donna à Lance un coup de coude amical, bien qu’un peu fort. L’arbitre leur fit signe de se mettre en position.

« Les gars, c’est le moment, montrons leur ce qu’on a dans le ventre. » dit Keith, déterminé, en se mettant en position offensive.

« Devika, défends-nous » dit le Maître de la Terre à la châtaine avec une voix de chef. « Anahid, contrôle-toi. »

La brune renifla et se mit en position. Le combat commença quand l’arbitre siffla et leva le bras. Le choc des éléments était aussi impressionnant que les premières parties jouées. Mais cette équipe jouait avec plus d’intensité que les autres équipes. Leykon (ils avaient appris le nom du Maître de la Terre plus tard) était une force de la nature qu’une attaque ne pouvait faire vaciller. Il était fermement ancré au sol et lançait ses disques avec une précision incroyable qui s’entrechoquaient avec ceux que Hunk lançait et les boules de feu de Keith. L’un de ses disques réussit à toucher Hunk à la poitrine, le faisant reculer d’une ligne.

Devika était rapide grâce à sa petite stature qui lui permettait d’esquiver facilement les projectiles. Avec de gracieux mouvements de gymnastique, elle défendait ses compagnons comme on le lui avait demandé. Lorsqu’une ouverture se présentait, elle lançait des boules d’eau d’une grande force, faisant tituber Lance à l’impact. Il résista pour ne pas franchir la ligne.

« H-Hunk » haleta Lance en se mettant en position défensive et parlant par-dessus son épaule à son ami quelques pas derrière lui. « Ça ne te rappelle rien ? »

« Mh ? » Hunk leva un sourcil, dans la même position. « Comme-AILLE ! »

Hunk dû esquiver une trainée de feu qui manqua de peu de lui brûler sa perruque et reculer le Maître de l’Eau pour éviter les dommages collatéraux. Anahid, la Maîtresse du Feu, était passionnée, il n’y avait pas d’autre mot pour décrire la ferveur que la fille dégageait. Ses flammes étaient intenses, elle utilisait tout son corps mais plus particulièrement ses jambes pour envoyer différents types de flammes, des boules de feu et des coupes dans l’air ou au sol.

Mais Anahid échouait pour une chose car depuis le début de la partie car elle s’acharnait sur une personne : Keith. Dire que Keith ne se battait pas aussi passionnément serait stupide, surtout en voyant son large sourire partagé par la fille. Ils semblaient profiter du combat, leurs flammes s’entrechoquant, les rendant plus chaudes et plus dangereuses lorsqu’elles s’approchaient de leurs compagnons.

« AIE ! » se plaignit Hunk, se jetant au sol et mettant ses mains sur sa tête esquivant de justesse une rafale de feu. « Les gars, calmez-vous ! Vous allez finir par nous brûler ! »

Un puissant coup de sifflet les fit s’arrêter net et se retourner vers l’arbitre qui sortait un carton rouge de sa poche, faisant huer les spectateurs.

« Oh, malheur ! » dit la présentatrice en claquant la langue. « Les deux équipes vont devoir reculer de deux lignes pour faute grave ! »

« Bouuh ! » se plaignit Anahid, les épaules voûtées en faisant demi-tour pour rejoindre son équipe.

« Merci beaucoup, flammèche ! » le gronda Lance, les mains sur les hanches et regardant Keith, les sourcils froncés. « À cause de vous, on est désavantagé sur ce round. »

« Je sais ! Je suis désolé. » Soupira-t-il, peiné. Il se passa la main sur la nuque, le regard baissé sur ses pieds. « Je n’ai pas souvent l’occasion d’utiliser mes capacités librement, sans le poids du secret. »

« Vous aviez l’air de vous amuser » dit Hunk avec un petit sourire, regardant par-dessus l’épaule de Lance. « Mais vieux, un peu plus et ma perruque finissait carbonisée. »

« Je sais, désolé pour ça… »

« Mais en parlant de quelque chose d’important, vous n’avez rien remarqué ? » Lance avança d’un pas et se retourna pour regarder ses compagnons curieux. « Je me fais peut être des idées mais vous n’avez pas eu l’impression qu’ils jouaient comme s’ils étaient sur le champ de bataille ? Ça ne vous rappelle pas personne ? »

Il montra avec son pouce par-dessus son épaule l’autre équipe, du côté bleu où Leykon grondait Anahid, les bras croisés. La Maîtresse du Feu gardait les épaules voûtées et la tête baissée. Devika hochait la tête à chaque chose dite par leur chef tandis qu’elle tapotait le dos d’Anahid.

« Maintenant que tu le dis, ils sont très forts pour de simples joueurs de la Ligue des Maîtres. » dit Hunk en caressant sa barbe, pensif. « Quelles sont les chances pour qu’ils soient comme nous, des voyageurs ayant besoin d’argent ? »

« Anahid se bat plus comme un soldat du Feu que comme un joueur. » commenta Keith en rajustant son casque. « Si se sont des voyageurs, Anahid est probablement une déserteuse ayant fini d’une manière ou d’une autre avec eux. »

« Et les deux autres la tiennent à distance pour éviter qu’elle ne mette pas le feu à l’arène… ou pire » Lance croisa les bras, fronçant les sourcils. « Ou bien ils cachent autre chose ? »

Sa question resta sans réponse lorsque la présentatrice annonça la reprise de la partie jusqu’à ce que l’une des équipes tombe dans la boue. Ils se remirent en position offensive (Lance et Devika en position défensive). Vu qu’ils étaient à la dernière ligne, ils devaient être plus précis dans leurs attaques car le moindre coup les ferait tomber. La cloche sonna et les attaques fusèrent dans les airs. Anahid semblait s’être calmée après le sermon mais gardait cette passion, lançant des rafales de feu à Lance qu’il arrêtait avec ses filets d’eau.

Hunk frappait le sol pour soulever différents disques puis les lançait pour contrer les boules de feu d’Anahid tandis que Keith affrontait Leykon. Le Maître de la Terre restait ferme et contrait tout ce que lui envoyait Keith sans forcer outre mesure. Il souriait tranquillement alors que Keith haletait en cherchant son souffle, les poings à hauteur des épaules et des mèches de sa perruque collées à son visage par la sueur. Mais Keith souriait aussi, une lueur dans ses yeux et les joues rougies, prêt à continuer la danse qu’ils avaient débuté. Ils semblaient apprécier l’affrontement, à égalité. C’était comme s’ils avaient une conversation en utilisant seulement leurs corps. Et ce n’est pas comme si Lance l’avait remarqué, bien sûr que non. Ce n’est pas comme si Leykon draguait Keith ou que Keith le draguait avec ses joues rougies. Mais non ! C’est juste l’adrénaline du moment ! Ce n’est pas comme si Keith, l’asocial du groupe, faisait attention à ses gestes pour l’impressionner lui !

C’était le fruit de son imagination et de l’adrénaline, voilà !

Il était tellement pris dans le fil de ses pensées qu’il ne fit pas attention à Anahid qui profita des hésitations dans ses pas pour lancer une boule de feu à la poitrine, lui faisant littéralement mordre la poussière.

« Lance ! Ça va ? » Pidge s’était rapprochée tandis que la plateforme le ramenait au balcon. Elle lui prit son casque et le posa sur un banc tandis que Lance enlevait la boue de ses vêtements. « Tu te débrouillais bien ! Que s’est-il passé ? »

« Je ne veux pas en parler. » il savait qu’il avait l’air puéril en disant ça avec ses joues rougies et Pidge fit un petit bruit. La cloche les fit se retourner vers l’arène pour voir que le temps du premier round était écoulé. Un étincelle d’orgueil nacquit dans la poitrine de Lance en sachant que ses compagnons avaient résisté jusqu’au dernier moment.

La plateforme s’éleva, montrant les deux autres qui avaient l’air aussi fatigués qu’endoloris. Hunk s’étirait, les mains dans son dos tandis que Keith faisait rouler son épaule droite.

« C’est vrai qu’ils sont forts. Je ne sais pas si on arrivera à survivre un autre round contre eux. » Dit Hunk en s’inclinant en arrière jusqu’à ce qu’un CRAC retentisse, lui faisant ouvrir les yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

« Ça va ? » demanda Keith à Lance, ignorant les plaintes de Hunk sur son dos et laissant Pidge voler à son secours et rectifier sa position. « Tu avais l’air un peu distrait là-haut. Il s’est passé quelque chose ? »

« Je suis désolé, flamèche, mais j’étais très occupé à te regarder faire les yeux doux à l’adversaire. » Lance semblait désintéressé et moqueur, mais il avait les bras croisés et les épaules tendues. « Je comprends, Leykon est attirant… diable ! Ils sont tous beaux, même moi je ne serais pas capable de les ignorer. Mais je sais rester concentré, pas comme toi ! »

« Q-quoi ? » S’exclama Keith, ses épaules et un sourcil se levant en une expression confuse. « De quoi tu parles ? »

« Oh, fais pas comme si tu n’avais rien vu ! » il donna un coup de coude dans les cotes du Maître du Feu, qui était amical pour Lance mais qui fit grincer de douleur Keith. « Tu étais tout sourire et tu draguais le Maître de la Terre. Et dre que tu es celui qui passe son temps à me gronder en disant que je ne devrais pas draguer avec l’équipe adverse. Tu as changé d’avis, mh ? »

« Je ne draguais pas ! » répondit Keith, indigné et levant les mains au ciel. « Ça ne m’est même pas venu à l’esprit ! J’étais occupé à ne pas atterir dans la boue ! »

« Ooh, alors tu te fichais pas mal que moi je tombe dans la boue ? Ton coéquipier ? » Lance mis les mains sur la taille, levant la barbe, offensé. « Bien sûr ! C’était plus simple de draguer le beau mec de l’équipe adverse au lieu d’aider ton compagnon qui protégeait tes fesses. »

Keith ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, pensant qu’il était stupide que Lance croie qu’il draguait le Maître de la Terre adverse. Keith profitait du combat car il n’avait pas souvent la chance d’utiliser son feu et encore moins d’avoir un adversaire capable de maintenir le rythme même avec un autre élément que le sien. Il lui semblait stupide de penser qu’il s’intéressait à ce garçon de quelque forme que ce soit alors qu’en réalité ça ne lui était pas venu à l’esprit. Et même si Lance l’avait pointé, Keith se connaissait bien et savait que même s’il admettait que Leykon était beau (il n’était pas si aveugle), il y avait déjà quelqu’un qui occupait ses pensées. Une personne qui s’obstinait à ne pas y prêter attention.

Il voulait dire au Maître de l’Eau qu’il était ridicule lorsque son esprit fit une connexion, comme deux pièces d’un puzzle s’emboîtant, lui fermant instantannément la bouche. Il fit plus attention à Lance, et notamment son langage corporel qui, même s’il se voulait désintéressé était clairement mal à l’aise. Ses yeux bleus étaient furibonds, comme s’il l’avait trahi d’une quelconque manière en draguant un autre garçon.

Keith était peut-être un inepte social, mais il pouvait s’enorgueillir de savoir lire le langagae corporel des gens. C’était nécessaire et surtout très utile dans son travail de chasseur de prime.

« Tu es jaloux ? » susurra-t-il, une sensation d’incrédulité dans sa poitrine mais aussi une pointe d’espoir. Ce tourbillon de sentiments s’intensifia lorsque le Maître de l’Eau se tendit encore plus, le visage rouge, fronçant les sourcils et se dandinant nerveusement.

« M-moi jaloux ? De quoi ? De toi draguant un autre type ? Pfft ! Je serais jaloux si ce type t’invitait et que tu disais oui ! »

« V-vraiment ? » l’espoir ne fit que grandir encore plus lorsque Lance se rendit compte de son erreur, secouant frénétiquement la tête qui semblait fumer avec tout ce qu’il lui arrivait.

« Je ne le serai pas ! Je ne serai pas jaloux si un autre garçon te demande de sortir avec lui, tu peux sortir avec qui tu veux ! Leykon est séduisant, tu es séduisant. Vous pouvez aller à un rendez-vous séduisant et avoir de séduisants enfants, pour ce qui m’importe ! »

Lance fit demi-tour, grognant et se passant la main sur le visage pour contrôler ses nerfs et son cœur pour créer des images mentales non voulues. Keith, au contraire, avait un petit sourire suffisant, posant son poing contre sa bouche pour étouffer ses ricanements.

« Vous avez fini votre dispute de couple ? » dit Pidge d’un ton agacé, souriant en entendant Lance se tourner vers les autres en criant : « ce n’est pas une dispute de couple ! ». Elle se tourna vers les deux autres Maîtres : « Bon, il est temps que vous retourniez dans l’arène pour le dernier round. Pendant ce temps je retourne dans les gradins pour trouver de nouvelles victimes. »

Elle se frotta les mains en se retournant, laissant les trois autres se regarder, perdus tandis que la plateforme métallique s’approchait d’eux pour les ramener sur l’arène. La trappe sous les enceintes s’ouvrit, relâchant une grande quantité d’eau pour remplir l’arène, le reste tombant dans la boue. Chacun s’approcha de son côté, Lance envoyait furtivement des regards furibonds à Leykon comme s’il espérait qu’il prenne feu spontanément. Hunk lui donna un coup de coude pour qu’il se concentre.

« Je souhaite dire que peu importe ce qu’il se passe » Devika s’avança, levant un doigt. « Sans rancune ! Nous n’avons pas à être ennemis hors de cette arène. Je pense que nous nous ressemblons. »

« On pourrait aller manger un morceau lorsque tout sera fini. » commenta Hunk avec un sourire, la main sur l’estomac. « Me battre m’ouvre l’appétit. Vous en dites quoi ? »

Tous dans l’équipe adverse acceptèrent d’aller manger quelque chose. La cloche sonna, leur indiquant de se mettre en position. La présentatrice présenta les règles du dernier round : il ne peut y avoir qu’un seul gagnant, la Cité de la République, l’argent etc… Hunk pouvait voir du coin de l’œil Pidge dans les gradins, en train de parler avec des gens qui semblaient lui donner quelque chose. _‘Qu’est-ce qu’elle fabrique ?’_

Les équipes se mirent en mouvement dès le coup de sifflet, avec l’idée qu’une seule équipe serait victorieuse et remporterait les prix. Les pythons semblaient deux fois plus puissants qu’avant : Anahid et Leykon bougeaient avec une synchronisation terrifiante que même Keith et Lance avaient du mal à copier. Le moment où le Maître de la Terre frappa le sol pour soulever trois disques, Anahid frappa l’un d’eux avant de se retourner et d’envoyer un coup de feu vertical suivant le chemin du disque. Lance parvint à briser le disque mais le feu le fit reculer d’un pas, touchant la ligne. Il claqua la langue lorsque celle-ci s’alluma en rouge.

Devika n’était pas en reste, combinant ses attaques avec celles de ses compagnons. Elle lançait des balles d’eau. Mettant à profit ses capacités gymnastique, elle évita un disque qui passa au-dessus de sa tête en se penchant vers l’arrière, laissant Hunk bouche bée. Elle se releva rapidement pour lancer une autre balle qui toucha Hunk à l’épaule. Quand Keith pensait avoir l’avantage, il lançait ses boules de feu à la Maîtresse de l’eau mais elle était défendue par ses compagnons qui bloquaient ou encaissaient l’attaque.

Hunk restait campé sur ses positions, frappant l’air pour bouger les disques dans différentes directions, cherchant une ouverture pour attaquer. Il savait, avec toute son expérience sur le champ de bataille, que la meilleure stratégie était de s’occuper des défenses de l’ennemi avant de lancer l’offensive. Il savait aussi que Devika était la défense impénétrable des Pythons et qu’il devrait faire preuve de précision pour sa prochaine attaque. La patience était sa meilleure arme tandis qu’il esquivait au mieux les projectiles en cherchant une ouverture qui le mènerait à sa cible.

Il crut la voir à un moment, alors que ses amis envoyaient des attaques qui furent bloquées par les deux autres joueurs. Le temps semblait ralenti, du moins pour Hunk, tandis qu’Anahid et Leykon bougeaient, créant une ouverture vers Devika. Elle était arrêtée, les bras ballants et sans eau autour d’elle. Hunk saisit sa chance et frappa le sol pour soulever un disque. Il l’envoya devant lui, le disque passant entre les deux joueurs et frappa Devika à la poitrine avec une précision incroyable et assez de force pour…

Pour la sortir de l’arène.

« Par les esprits ! » brâma la présentatrice aux spectateurs. « Notre chère Devika est tombée dans la boue ! »

Anahid et Leykon se regardèrent. Malgré la chute de leur compagnon, ils ne semblaient pas inquiets, au contraire. Le Maître de la Terre se tourna vers Hunk et hocha la tête en signe de respect. Hunk sourit, remplit de fierté.

« Ah, notre défense à foutu le camp » Anahid essuya la sueur sur son menton. Serrant son poing droit, elle se frappa les mains comme si elle frappait deux cailloux l’un contre l’autre, créant des étincelles. « Ley, ça va être complètement dingue. »

« Juste comme tu aimes » répondit-il en se mettant en position offensive. Anahid rit en l’imitant, un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Pourquoi je ressens ça comme une menace plutôt que de l’inquiétude ? » Hunk déglutit, voulant paraître ferme malgré ses genoux tremblants. Ensemble, les trois étaient forts mais ces deux-là semblaient d’une force insurmontable. Avant de les rencontrer, il avait cru que Keith et Lance étaient synchrones pendant un combat.

Personne ne s’attendait à ce qu’Anahid pousse un cri de guerre en frappant l’air, lançant une boule de feu à Lance qui le fit voler hors de l’arène. Keith et Hunk restèrent bouche bée tandis qu’ils entendaient le cri noyé du maître de l’Eau. Anahid sautillait sur place et Leykon se passa la main sur le visage, ses yeux fatigués les regardant avec désolation pour le comportement de son compagnon.

« Lan-heu, Isamu ! » cria Keith en regardant derrière lui tandis que le garçon s’enfonçait dans la boue comme un poid mort (ou Lance en faisait juste tout un drame).

« Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? Qu’est-ce qu’on fait !? » Hunk paniquait, les genoux tremblant. Il esquiva une boule de feu et un dique de terre et attaqua du mieux qu’il pût. « ils sont à un tout autre niveau, comment peut-on les battre ? »

Keith devait rapidement trouver un plan. Ses adversaires ne lui laissaient pas le temps de réfléchir à une stratégie. Il regardait Leykon puis Anahid, observant leur manière de bouger et de se compléter. Il voyait bien une certaine familiarité entre eux dans leur capacité à lire le style de l’autre, comme s’ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. S’il se souvenait bien, lorsqu’il avait combattu Anahid jusqu’à presque brûler la perruque de Hunk, elle avait fait preuve d’une si grande impulsivité qu’elle avait eu besoin de quelqu’un pour lui rappeller de garder son calme pour éviter de brûler quelqu’un par accident.

(D’une certaine manière, lui aussi avait besoin de quelqu’un avec un grand sang froid qui lui rappelle la prudence. C’était le travail de Shiro… mais aussi de Lance).

Keith entrouvrit la bouche en s’en rendant compte. Il fit un geste de la tête pour attirer l’attention de Hunk sur le duo et mettant l’emphase sur la plus grande menace de l’arène : Leykon. Sans lui, Anahid n’aurait plus son « contrôle d’impulsions » à ses cotés pour la surveiller et lui rappeler ce qu’elle ne devait pas faire. Sans cela, Anahid finirait par faire quelque chose d’imprudent pour se sauver et gagner, ce que l’arbitre verrait comme une faute et faisant gagner les Kalteneckers par défaut.

Ou du moins, c’est ce que Keith s’imaginait sur le coup, espérant que son regard pesant face sens à Hunk. Le Maître de la Terre pencha la tête, fixant le garçon de l’équipe adverse jusqu’à réaliser à son tour. Il hocha la tête et leva le pouce, faisant sourire Keith.

Hunk commença à lancer disques sur disques vers les deux joueurs. Ils n’écoutèrent pas l’arbitre ou la présentatrice se demander si c’était autorisé tandis qu’ils continuaient. Ses adversaires esquivaient et frappaient les disques au mieux. Keith en profita pour lancer un coup de pied sauté vertical qui les obligea à se séparer.

« Allons-y Tsuyoshi ! » dit-il en lançant des boules de feu à Leykon. Le Maître de la Terre encaissait les attaques avec un disque ou ses bras. Le garçon savait vraiment résister mais il ne faisait aucun doute que la force des deux maîtres finirait par le faire plier.

Keith et Hunk décidèrent de donner le coup de grâce en combinant une attaque de feu et de roche. Peu importe la manière dont on le regardait, elle était dangereuse (ils juraient en avoir baissé la force !). Leykon serra les dents en mettant ses bras en croix pour se protéger le visage et le torse, attendant le coup. Mais personne ne s’attendait à la réaction folle de son compagnon. Anahid a été plus rapide et se plaça devant le garçon, prenant l’attaque de plein fouet et l’envoyant voler hors de l’arène.

« Est-ce qu’elle… s’est sacrifiée ? » Hunk était sans voix. Dans une autre situation, un cas de vie ou de mort, il admirerait son courage. Cela ne dura pas longtemps. Il poussa un cri lorsqu’il se prit un disque dans le torse qui le sortit de l’arène.

Il semblerait que Leykon n’allait pas laisser le sacrifice de son compagnon être vain.

« Non, Tsuyoshi ! » s’exclama Keith. Il ne restait plus que lui et Leykon, deux puissants joueurs, l’un connu pour sa passion et l’autre pour sa résistance physique.

Comme lui, le maître de la Terre semblait fatigué mais bien décidé à triompher. Il s’accroupit, séparant ses jambes et mettant ses poings le long de son corps, dans une position qui semblait plus intimidante. C’était peut-être cause de ses yeux émeraude et de son visage sérieux qui le défiaient. Bien sûr, Keith accepta le défi et se mit en position, un poing près du corps et l’autre tendu vers l’avant.

Il crut entendre la présentatrice parler d’un « moment décisif entre deux forces d’attraction » (il était presque sûr de l’entendre soupirer rêveusement en disant cela). Les cris des spectateurs étaient un bruit de fond tant il était concentré sur son adversaire. Keith se laissa emporter par l’émotion et un sourire excité se forma sur ses lèvres. Cela faisait si longtemps qu’il n’avait pas senti l’adrénaline courrir dans ses veines et la sensation de bien-être qu’il ressentait en maîtrisant ses flammes sans craindre d’être découvert. Il devait cacher son identité même dans cette arène, mais il était sûr qu’il montrait une partie de lui-même dans ce combat. Ils esquivaient et attaquaient, et parfois l’un d’entre eux parvenait à toucher l’autre mais ils résistaient, refusant de céder le moindre pouce. L’ambiance était à fleur de peau dans l’attente de voir l’un d’eux tomber.

Si seulement ils n’étaient pas si butés et refusaient de laisser l’autre gagner.

« Je dois te remercier » dit Keith, se sentant merveilleusement bien malgré la tension ambiante. il essuya la sueur sur son menton, se rendant compte que le maquillage commençait enfin à s’effacer. « En vérité, ça fait très longtemps que je n’ai pas utilisé librement mes flammes. Même si ce n’est pas un combat à mort, j’en profite autant. »

« Je suis d’accord » dit Leykon, la sueur perlant à ses tempes, des mèches de cheveux rougies collées à son front et un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres. « Ça fait longtemps que je n’ai pas affronté quelqu’un capable de me tenir tête. En général, Anahid m’égale et tu sembles avoir le même niveau qu’elle. »

« Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment » dit-il en riant. Voyant le garçon acquiescer, Keith serra les poings et se mit en position offensive sans se départir de son sourire. « je dois profiter de toutes les opportunités, qui sait quand sera la prochaine fois que je pourrai montrer mon vrai moi. »

« Je te comprends parfaitement » il cligna des yeux. Son expression et son langage corporel semblaient dire à Keith qu’il comprenait parfaitement. « Personne n’a jamais dit qu’être un espion de la Résistance était un travail facile. »

_Attend, quoi ?_

Ça ne lui prit qu’une seconde, une misérable seconde où Keith baissa sa garde en voyant dans les yeux de Leykon le savoir son rôle _d’espion_. Une misérable seconde où Keith se posa un millier de questions alors qu’un disque le frappait à la poitrine, l’envoyant voler hors de l’arène qui se faisait de plus en plus petit à mesure qu’il tombait. La boue éclaboussa son visage et il entendit les cris des spectateurs et le son de la cloche signala la fin du round.

« Et après une bataille décisive, nous avons notre gagnant ! Les champions de notre village : LES PYTHONS DE L’ENFER !

« PYTHONS ! PYTHONS ! PYTHONS ! PYTHONS ! »

Lance et Hunk étaient descendus aider Keith à sortir de la boue. Le Maître du Feu semblait surpris sans pouvoir s’exprimer. Lorsque Hunk ou Lance lui demandaient ce que lui avait dit l’autre garçon, Keith secouait la tête en disant qu’il leur expliquerait plus tard. La plateforme métallique arriva au balcon où les attendaient Pidge et la fille aux lunettes et à l’éternel porte-document. La jeune avatar avait un visage souriant malgré le fait que les trois autres s’étaient fait botter les fesses.

« Les gars, c’était incroyable ! » s’exclama-t-elle en s’approchant. Elle écarta les bras pour faire un câlin au Maître du Feu sans se préoccuper de la boue qui le recouvrait. Elle s’écarta pour le fixer, les yeux brillants. « Je n’ai jamais vu un match aussi intense ! Ce Maître de la Terre était solide comme un roc mais tu as résisté jusqu’au dernier moment ! »

« Oui, et je suis tombé. » il enleva son casque, peiné, pour libérer ses cheveux poisseux de la queue de cheval. « Et on a perdu, on n’aura pas l’argent pour le voyage. »

« Qui a dit ça ? » dit la fille en remontant ses lunettes et en s’avançant. « Veuillez me suivre pour avoir votre prix. »

« Un instant ! … Prix ? » Dit Hunk sur un ton confus. « On a perdu mais on gagne quand même un prix ? »

« Je n’ai jamais douté de la victoire de nos champions » dit la fille, ses lèvres violettes ourlées d’un sourire espiègle, les lunettes étincelantes et la main sur la poitrine. « Les Kalteneckers sont 2èmes alors, bien sûr, vous obtenez le SECOND prix. »

« Et pourquoi les posters ne parlaient pas d’un 2ème prix ? » demanda Lance les sourcils froncés, à deux doigts de s’arracher la barbe postiche dans son indignation, sans faire cas de ce qu’en penserait la fille. « Ce genre de choses ne devrait pas être oublié. »

« Si vous avez des réclamations, dites-le au chef de la communication. Il disait que trop d’information tuerait l’équilibre des posters. » Dit-elle en roulant des yeux. Ça ne semblait pas être la première fois qu’elle était confrontée à ce genre d’absurdités dans son travail. « Le plus gros prix est de dix mille yuans et la possibilité de participer aux tournois nationaux de la Cité de la République. Les seconds recevront à la place la moitié de l’argent, soit cinq mille yuans, et une place VIP dans l’arène lorsque les tournois commenceront. »

« Et puis, tout n’est pas perdu ! » dit Pidge, avec un sourire aussi espiègle que l’autre fille. Elle sortit de sa poche de petits sachets violets qui semblaient remplis d’argent, les pièces titant lorsqu’elle en agita une. « Pendant les rounds disputés, j’ai fait un tas de paris avec les spectateurs. Et grâce à moi, nous avons plus d’argent que ce qui était en jeu ! »

« Et tu ne nous a rien dit parce que… ? » se renfrogna Lance en croisant les bras. La jeune Avatar agita la main, inutile de s’en faire, elle avait tout calculé.

« Parce que je voulais vous voir jouer ! » dit-elle sur le ton de l’évidence, les regardant l’un après l’autre. « Si je vous l’avait dit, vous auriez été tendus et n’auriez pas tout donné, je me trompe ? »

Elle avait raison mais ils auraient préféré être au courant au lieu de courir comme des blaireaux aveugles au milieu d’un champ de mines pour être détruits par des équipes semblables à des loups affamés. La fille se racla la gorge pour attirer leur attention. Elle ne dit pas un mot sur les paris et leur légalité dans l’établissement (en y repensant, c’était une arène clandestine, alors pour la légalité on repassera). Elle les amena dans une pièce spacieuse avec de jolis tapis rouge sur le sol et des canapés beige. Au fond, il y avait un bureau devant une fenêtre qui laissait paraitre le crépuscule. Ils devraient vite rentrer au camp avant que Shiro ne vienne les chercher. Ils s’aperçurent qu’ils n’étaient pas seuls.

« Hé, vous avez réussi ! » les salua Devika de la main. Elle était assise à côté de Leykon et sans son uniforme sombre ils pouvaient voir son physique de gymnaste ainsi que ses courts cheveux marron. « J’ai entendu que vous étiez arrivés deuxièmes C’est pas pareil que premier mais c’est quand même quelque chose non ?! »

La fille leur dit de se mettre à l’aise en attendant qu’elle aille chercher le propriétaire, organisateur du prix, pour qu’il parle aux champions. Hunk s’affala dans un des canapés, sentant chacune de ses articulations craquer au moindre mouvement. Lance suivit le pas et s’assit à côté de lui, s’appuyant sur son épaule et posant sa jambe gauche sur le canapé. Il était tenté de s’arracher ce qu’il avait sur le visage. Pidge prit place à coté de Lance, pinçant son genou pour qu’il bouge sa jambe et lui donne plus d’espace. Il bougea à contrecoeur.

« Mon dieu, vous vous battez comme des démons. » Marmonna Hunk en utilisant un des nombreux coussins sur le sofa pour se laver le visage, laissant une tache sur le tissu beige. « Je crois que je vais le sentir pendant au moins un mois. »

« Finalement ça ne me surprend pas que vous soiyez les champions. » dit Lance, frottant ses yeux de sa main. Il se sentait très fatigué et pourrait s’endormir n’importe quand. Il cligna des yeux en voyant Keith planté au même endroit, les lèvres pincées et regardant l’autre Maître de la Terre. Lance haussa les sourcils, suspicieux. « Ke-euh, Akira. Tu ne veux pas t’asseoir ? »

« Ils savent… »

« Hein ? » Pidge haussa un sourcil et pencha la tête. « De quoi tu parles ? »

Keith ne répondit pas et ne les regarda même pas alors qu’ils attendaient une explication. Il marcha jusqu’à Leykon qui l’observait calmement. Il sembla comprendre ce que disait le Maître du Feu, fermant simplement les yeux et hochant la tête.

« Nous savons » Leykon confirma ses soupçons. Il rouvrit les yeux et un sourire sympathique sur son visage habituellement sérieux. « Tu es un membre de la résistance, tout comme mes compagnons et moi. »

« QUOI ?! » Lance se leva précipitament, manquant de trébucher sur le pauvre Hunk et faisant tomber Pidge par la même occasion. Il se mit à côté de Keith et agita les bras. « Vous aussi vous êtes de AGENTS ?! »

Un mouvement alerta le duo mais ils n’urent pas le temps de se défendre. Anahid était sortie de nulle part et avait entouré leurs épaules de ses bras en une étreinte si forte qu’elle les souleva du sol et fit craquer leurs côtes.

« Bien sûr qu’on est des agents, bandes d’idiots ! Vous croyez vraiment que des joueurs de la Ligue des Maîtres joueraient comme nous ? » Dit Anahid sur le ton de l’évidence même. Sans attendre, elle mit sa main sur le visage de Lance et lui arracha la barbe, le faisant crier de douleur. « C’était génial ! Les joueurs lamdas sont des mauviettes qui n’endurent pas grand-chose quand on est un peu sérieux. Ça a été une promenade de santé pour devenir champions ici. Ça fait des mois qu’on attendait ce tournoi ! »

« Ok, temps mort ! » dit Hunk en faisant le signe « T » avec ses mains. « Vous êtes des agents de la résistance et vous avez infiltré la Ligue des Maîtres ? »

« On sait que ça a l’air étrange. » dit Deviska en se grattant la nuque, un sourire nerveux tandis qu’elle expliquait la bombe qu’ils venaient de lancer. « Mais on ne participe à la Ligue des Maîtres juste parce qu’on a besoin d’une excuse pour retourner à la Cité de la République… pour des raisons, disons, personnelles. » elle jeta un coup d’œil à Anahid qui sursauta. « On ne pouvait pas y retourner alors il a fallu improviser. Les joueurs de la Ligue des Maîtres ont un accès facile à la cité sans inconvénients. »

La brune lâcha les deux maîtres pour croiser les bras derrière la tête en sifflant, feignant l’innocence. Leykon croisa les bras sur la poitrine, la regardant avec ses yeux émeraude exaspérés.

« Nous ne sommes pas vraiment des agents de la Résistance. Enfin, hormis Keith. » Ajouta Hunk, même si techniquement Shiro, Allura et Coran en étaient aussi. « Lance et moi sommes là par un concours de circonstances, vu qu’on voyage avec l’Avatar. »

« Hunk ! » crièrent Lance et Pidge. Lance avait même anticipé et avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche pour lui éviter de donner plus d’informations. « On n’est pas censé le dire. On ne sait même pas si on peut leur faire confiance. »

« Vous pouvez » dit Leykon sans s’offenser des paroles de Lance, ce qui fit froncer le nez au Maître de l’Eau. « Et puis la rumeur du retour de l’avatar se propagent rapidement dans le royaume. Vous feriez mieux d’arriver au QG avant que la nation du feu ne lance des attaques de grande envergure. »

« À ce rythme, il me semble évident que la moitié du Royaume de la Terre est au courant de mon existence. » soupira Pidge en pensant aux problèmes rencontrés lors de leurs périple. Elle rajusta ses lunettes et bomba le torse pour paraître forte. « On n’y peut rien. Pour l’instant mon objectif est de récupérer mon frère et d’aller au palais du Feu pour botter les fesses de Zarkon le zombie. Et puis laisser les gens former une file pour qu’ils me donnent une pièce d’or pour ça. »

« Hah ! J’aime cet avatar ! » Proclama Anahid en frottant les cheveux de Pidge, la faisant tituber et ajuster à nouveau ses lunettes.

« C’est une joie de vous avoir comme alliés. Nous sommes alliés, pas vrai ? » S’inquiéta Hunk avec un peu de suspicion, naturelle lors d’une rencontre. L’expression aimable de Devika, la patience de Leykon et l’enthousiasme d’Anahid lui laissaient penser qu’ils étaient sincères. « Parce qu’on a rencontré des soi-disant alliés qui se sont révélés être des voleurs, sans vouloir vous vexer. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, on est alliés » Leykon se leva du canapé en étirant ses bras, faisant craquer les articulations. Maintenant qu’ils le regardaient de plus près, il était aussi grand que Shiro. « Mais nous avons notre propre mission alors nous allons devoir nous séparer. Je peux juste vous assurer que vous avez plus d’alliés que vous ne le pensez alors garder les yeux et l’esprit ouvert. »

« Nos chemins se croiseront à nouveau, on finira par se recroiser malgré nos objectifs différents » dit Devika, le regard déterminé.

« Et quand tout sera terminé, je voudrais une revanche. » Anahid mit un bras sur les épaules de Pidge et l’attira dans une embrassade étouffante. « J’aimerai affronter l’Avatar ! Ça serait amusant de te voir utiliser tous les éléments pour m’éjecter de l’arène ! »

« Tu ne m’en crois pas capable ? » dit Pidge avec un sourire malicieux et une lueur de défi dans les yeux. La plus grande eu un rire complice. Décidément, l’avatar lui plaisait beaucoup.

« On se retrouvera en temps voulu » Leykon fit craquer son cou, les regardant d’un air fatigué. « Je crois que vous nous devez un restau. J’ai envie de quelque chose de chaud. J’ai résisté/encaissé alors que vous essaiyez de nous battre et vos yeux meurtriers. Je mérite quelque chose de bon. »

Lance, qui savait que le commentaire de Leykon sur les yeux meutriers le visait, ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer avec dérision mais ne sortit qu’un couinement lorsque Keith, le visage renfrogné, lui enfonça son coude dans les cotes. Devika mit sa main devant sa bouche pour retenir son rire et se leva du canapé, suivant Anahid qui avait attrapé Hunk par l’épaule et l’avait trainé avec Pidge pour leur raconter qu’elle avait vu des chatchou (1) dans une des échoppes clandestines.

(et Shiro vint les chercher lorsque à la tombée de la nuit. Il trouva son groupe et leurs nouveaux alliés endormis les uns sur les autres à la manière des chiots. Il les gronderait le lendemain de toute façon).

**Author's Note:**

> Quelques explications rapides :  
> (1) contraction de chat-chouette  
> Keith n’était pas en train de flirter avec Leykon, c’est juste l’imagination de Lance.  
> Une scène coupée : les Python étaient censés observer la compétition depuis la sécurité de leur balcon. Anahid a vu Keith faire des erreurs, ce qui l’a amenée à dire « ouais, c’est un des nôtres. »  
> Oui, à la fin, l’arène s’est agrandie comme celle des super-champions.  
> Aussi, tout le monde dans le Royaume de la Terre n’est pas au courant que l’Avatar est parmi eux, c’est une exagération. Mais ça ne serait pas étrange si à un moment tout le monde finissait pas le découvrir. Et ça serait la faute de Pidge XD


End file.
